


Breaking the Habit

by zimmer2d



Series: What if...? [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Intervention, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, What-If, breaking the habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: What if you helped Yoosung kick his gaming addiction?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still open to suggestions (no spoilers please!) Hit meh in da commentz!
> 
> enjoy!

“Yoosung?” you say into the phone. He’d fallen silent with you on the phone as he played LOLOL. While you’re all for the man having a hobby, this was really starting to tap-dance on your last nerve. “It’s kind of rude to keep a lady hanging on the phone, you know.”

“Oh! I’m sorry...er...can I call you back? Will you be awake too much longer?” he asks you, but you can hear him clicking away on the other end.

“I can’t promise that I will, Yoosung,” you tell him irritably, “It’s after midnight and I have party planning to do tomorrow.”

“Oh. Then I’ll call you back in the morning, ok?”

“Sure.”

“No, _no,_ NO!” he shouts at the computer and you hang up without so much as a goodbye. Just as you hook your phone up to its charger (a bit more forcefully than any normal person would plug a phone in), a ping on the computer alerts you to the presence of an RFA member online.

_707 has entered the chat room._

_707: A wild sevini has appeared!_

_MC: what are you doing up so late?_

_707: I could ask the same of you?_

_MC: Just got off the phone with Yoosung…_

_707: It’s after midnight. Usually he’s playing online. He’ll be off in about 2 hours._

_MC: How do you know that?_

_707: He’s a creature of habit. You could almost set a watch by him._

_MC: How sad…_

_707 has left the chat room._

What is it with people leaving so abruptly while talking to you? As you curse Seven’s name in your head, your phone rings loudly. You had a few choice words for whoever it was, but you realize that it was Seven calling.

“Why, hello!” he answers cheerily, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I could ask the same of you,” you laugh. Seven’s goofy voice managed to get you to crack a smile as you sit on Rika’s bed to talk and charge your phone.

“Well, I see you and Yoosung are having communication issues, so I thought I could help you two lovebirds out.”

“How?”

“Well, like I said, Yoosung is a creature of habit. Perhaps you could... _work around his schedule…”_

You can almost hear the smirk unfurl on Seven’s lips. “Alright, I’ll bite. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll send you a list of times that Yoosung’s playing LOLOL. Perhaps you could... _persuade_ him to talk to you a bit longer if you give him an _incentive_ …”

You think for a moment and you see where this is going. “Seven, you’re amazing.”

“Yes, I am amazing, aren’t I?” he chuckles through the phone. “Check your email in the morning. But for now, get some shut eye. He’ll go to bed in a bit.”

“Thanks Seven.”

The next morning as you go through your emails from potential guests, Seven’s promised timetable pops up. Everything that Yoosung does in the course of his day and the times they occur are laid out in a detailed spreadsheet. You skip down to the evening after Yoosung gets out of class. He does some homework for an hour then plays LOL for 2 hours before he eats dinner. That’s usually the time he calls you before he plays again.

Throughout the day you think of ways to get him to talk to you. You remember him wanting to quit his obsessive playing, but thanks to Seven, that lasted only a few hours. You surf the web for ideas and you come across a link labeled _‘Incentive’_. You click there and you’re directed to a fanfiction site. It was an interesting read, but it gave you a good idea of how to address the situation.

About twenty minutes before he goes online, you call him. “This is surprising,” he says, “you calling me. I thought you would be upset about...last night. I’m really sorry.” His voice is so apologetic; you can imagine his sweet little face blushing with sincerity.

“Don’t worry about it,” you tell him. You don’t really know how else to transition to what you want to say so you just go for it. “Let’s play a game.”

“A game?” he asks you, clearly bewildered.

“A dirty game,” you purr. You hear him gasp and that blush has probably brightened.

“H-how do you play?”

“It’s kind of like Simon Says. I’ll tell you to do something and you do it. If I don’t think you’re doing it, or you lie, you take a penalty.”

“Um, ok…”

“And,” you add, just for flavor, “you have to say ‘Yes, ma’am’ when you do it. Ok?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Well, at least he can follow rules. You think about what you want him to do and decide to start him off easy.

“Tell me what you’re wearing,” you instruct. “Everything you have on.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckles into the phone. You’re glad he’s enjoying this, you just hope he’ll concentrate on you and not the time, counting down the minutes until his LOLOL session begins. “I’m wearing a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, a yellow and red jacket, and... socks.” Yoosung doesn’t go into detail about said socks, but he does leave out other details.

“And?” you press him.

“And... green underwear. The brief kind.” He sounds too sweet and innocent; you almost want to keep him that way. But you shake it out of your mind and tell him your next command.

“Take off everything except your socks and underwear.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.” You smirk mischievously at the phone, “And don’t forget, it’s ‘Yes ma’am’ every time.”

“Y-yes ma’am,” he stammers. You heard him put the phone down and a bit of shuffling can be heard in the speaker. “Ok, I’m done. It’s a bit chilly in here.”

“Is it?” you feign innocence as you have a sudden idea, “You poor thing. I bet you have goosebumps on you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answers.

“Go to your mirror.”

“Yes, ma’am.” You hear Yoosung shuffle over to the mirror you know he has.

“Good. Now, send me a picture of what you see there.”

“Um, shouldn’t I put some clothes on?” Yoosung inquires of you, “I might have more than goosebumps, you know.”

“No.”

“Yes, ma’am.” You hear the camera shutter and little swipes of his fingers as he sends you the photo. Your phone vibrates against your hand to alert you of a multimedia message. “D-did you get it?”

You open the message and your heart skips a beat. He makes his adorable little embarrassed face as your eyes sweep over his lithe build, settling on those green briefs. There was quite a surprising package in them. “Yeah, I got it.”

“Wh-what now?” he asks. Yoosung was shivering, you could tell by his voice. You should warm him up.

“Take them off,” you say breathlessly, “Lay on your bed and take them off.”

“Why?” he asks you. You don’t know how much more obvious you can be, though you’re fairly certain Yoosung hadn’t experienced this sort of thing; you honestly aren’t even sure he masturbates, but that was neither here nor there.

“Because it’s part of the game, silly,” you giggle at him. You somewhat hear the mattress creak as he sits there, muttering ‘Yes ma’am,’ as he does so. “H-have you ever...um...touched yourself?”

Yoosung falls silent for a moment, and you hear a small, nervous chuckle. “S-sometimes...when I think about you.” You were certain his face was flushed, a bright red tinge along his nose and cheeks as he tells you truthfully. “I know we haven’t met yet, but hearing your voice...I like to think that you’re very beautiful.”

“Tell me about it,” you whisper, “What do you see when you think of me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he grunts to you. You hear him shift the phone, assuming he’s getting in a comfortable position. “Well, I like to think you have these beautiful, expressive eyes, ki-kissable lips, amazingly soft skin…” Yoosung’s voice deepens a bit as you talk to him now. You haven’t heard him sound so heady and wanton...so sexy. “I...er...like to think about you...being...um…”

“Being what?”

“I-I don’t know if I should tell you,” he says shyly, “It’s a bit embarrassing.”

“C’mon, Yoosung,” you sing, a bit of a teasing lilt in your tone, “it can’t be that bad.”

“You have to promise not to judge, ok?”

“I won’t judge,” you promise. “Go on.”

You hear a small groan from him as he shifts again, the mattress protesting against his weight. “I...er...Iliketothinkaboutyoubeingnaked.”

“Say again?” you frown at the phone. The words were jumbled up and he said them so quickly. “And slow down, you’re talking too fast.”

“Y-yes m-ma’am,” he sighs, though you aren’t sure your request warranted such a breathy response. “I...like to think about you being naked...for me.”

“Do you?” you smirk. You’re having too much fun with this. “What would you do to me if I were there right now?” Even as you ask, your hand slowly makes its way into your shorts, tempted to touch the now throbbing want that was there.

“I would touch you,” he breathes, “Everywhere I can. I would kiss you any and everywhere possible...mm…”

“Such a bad boy,” you purr. Your fingers had reached their destination and was tentatively circling around the tender nub as he spoke to you in breathy tones. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he tells you, his voice breaking off a bit, “I...want to do things to you...with you...mm...”

“Tell me…”

“I—yes, ma’am—I want to kiss along your neck, down to your chest…perhaps touch you…y’know, _there._ Get a nice handful…kiss down your tummy until I…oh, yeah…”

“Yoosung?” you sneer as the pressure of your fingers press harder on your clit, “Are you touching yourself now?”

Yoosung makes an embarrassed squeak and muffled no’s could be heard after he’d dropped his phone. You chuckle at him as he scrambles to pick it up again. “N-no, I’m not…”

“Are you lying to me, Yoosung?”

“Um…”

You knew the answer before you had even asked him. “That’ll have to be a penalty. But how should I punish you?” You think for a few moments, then return to the main reason you even decided to do this in the first place. “I know! You can’t play LOLOL for 10 minutes.”

“B-but…” he stammers. You would’ve thought you told him he could never play again as pitiful as his voice is.

“And I’ll know if you’ve been on or not. Seven has a tracker on your computer to monitor your gaming habits.” That was complete and utter bullshit, but as naïve and gullible as he is, he’d swallow every word, especially if Seven was involved.

“But 10 whole minutes?” he pleads with you, “I promise not to do it again…”

“Nope. That’s the way the cookie crumbles, I’m afraid.” Your hand returns to its place in your underwear as you continue the game. “Now then, tell me more about what you’re thinking of doing to me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he sighs, defeated, “But can I ask a question first?”

“Ok.”

“D-do I get a turn?” he asks you timidly. You think for a second; what harm could it really do? You don’t have an unhealthy obsession with anything in this room, so he can’t take anything from you.

“Yeah, ok,” you tell him.

“Tell me…” he thinks for a moment, “Tell me if it turns you on to know that I was…jerking it…”

Your mind flashes with the idea of seeing Yoosung hot and heavy for you, stroking his manhood for you as you watched him. You know his face is flushed now after asking you such a thing and his voice sounds so innocently curious. You can’t help but move your fingers faster, riling you up a bit more. “Yes, sir,” you sigh, “It turns me on very much to think of you like that.”

“I-it does?”

 “Mm-hm…”

“Mm…so, then, does that mean…you’re touching yourself, too?”

“I…um…maybe.” You blush at the phone. It’s one thing for him to answer such a question, but you sounding so needy was a different thing entirely.

“Oh dear, I think you’re not being truthful,” he snickers, “I should punish you, too.”

“O-ok…” you’re surprisingly anxious to hear how he wants to punish you.

“Let’s see…how about you have to invite any person I suggest to the party? Doesn’t matter who it is, you have to agree to invite them.”

You think for a moment; you were hoping for something sexual in nature, but you suppose this would do. You agree and Yoosung continues his turn.

“So? Do you ever think about me that way?”

“Yes, sir, sometimes,” you admit, “Seeing your profile picture and hearing your voice makes me hot. And…I like how nice you’ve been to me, always checking on me and things.” You curl a finger into your sex as the fantasies you have, almost nightly now, flood through your mind. A small whimper escapes you that doesn’t go unnoticed.

“What would you want me to do with you?” he asks breathlessly. You can imagine him resuming his handjob on himself as he talks to you. “And… you can tell however you want, even if it’s dirty.”

“Do you like dirty talk, Yoosung?” you ask him.

“I—er—well…”

“10 more minutes.”

Yoosung makes a growling noise that you aren’t sure is out of frustration or pleasure. You like think it’s the latter. “Ok. I…might like it a little bit…” he concedes. Another whine escapes his throat and your fingers move faster at the sound of it. “So, tell me…”

“Yes, s-sir…mm…” You think about how you want to phrase what you want to say, to maximize this little bit of information that you’ve learned about him. “I’d…want you to start slow. Maybe kissing me, feeling my body all the way down…”

“Mm…ok…” he groans, “continue.”

“I would want you to play with my nipples, perhaps suck on them a little bit…” You react to your own words, your hips jerking into your hand as you put the actions in your mind into words for him.

“Oh, God…” he groans again, “More. Tell me more.”

“Yes…sir…” you sigh. You allow the filter on your mouth to loosen and you let the word just flow. “I’d want you further down, fingering my pussy while you taste me. Make me hot all over.”

“Would you like it if I tasted you there?” Yoosung asks you with a sweet mewl of contentment that reaches your ears. “Would…would you want my tongue there, lapping at you and making you feel…so good…ngh…”

“Y-yes, s-sir…”

“Or would you want both? Do want me to finger you while I eat you up?”

“Oh, God… _yes_ …”

“Yes what?” he mutters darkly. He was becoming a different person altogether. Yoosung was still maintaining that sweet disposition, not using such filthy words himself, but obviously aroused by you using them. His voice is deep with lust and want as he talks to you, feeding your mind just like you were feeding his.

“Yes, sir.”

“Your turn,” Yoosung breathes into the phone. You hear a bit of shifting, but otherwise he waits for you to tell him your command.

“Hm…what would Yoosung like? Would he want me to touch him too?” you sing, your voice dripping at the thought of doing such a thing.

“Yes…yes ma’am.”

“Would you like it if I sucked you off? Put your cock in my mouth and blow you?”

“I would…yes, oh…oh my God…”

You smirk at him, noting that he’d forgotten to say ‘yes, ma’am’, but your smile falters when you feel your body tensing with the onset of your orgasm. “What would you do if I rode you? N-not too hard, but…yes…riding you and having you so deep inside me… _ah…oh yes…”_

“I…oh, my…t-tell me one more thing…” he pants, his voice desperate as you close in on a hard release, “Are you…oh, ngh…are you close?”

“So close…” you tell him. You’re trying to hold on, waiting until the last minute to let go.

“Will you…cum for me?” he asks you, his tone strangled and heady. He didn’t mention you forgetting the core element of the game, it seemed that he just wanted to hear you scream out your release with him on the phone. “Please…I-I think I’m going to explode…but I w-want you to go first.” Forever the gentleman. You hear him hiss erratically into the speaker and a faint slapping of skin in the background catches your attention. “Just…mm…just pretend it’s me making you feel good, making you cum as I hit that spot you want me to hit…oh, my…”

You do as he says; you imagine Yoosung’s length in your hot, wet sex, pressing and prodding at that perfect spot until you feel that tightly coiled knot in the pit of your stomach beg for salvation and you cum loudly. White takes over your vision and your ears ring loudly, but not loud enough to block out the sound of Yoosung cumming on the other end of the phone. His voice rattles and his breath is uncontrollably shaky, but you sense a hint of laughter in his voice as he tries to steady himself.

“We…we should play again…” he suggests breathlessly. “Oh…I should clean this up…”

“One more turn?” you whimper as you withdraw your fingers from your entrance, “Send a picture. Just like you are now.”

“Only if you send me one,” you can hear him grinning through the phone, but V would probably flay you alive himself if you sent a picture to any of the other members without his knowledge and without certainty that Unknown wasn’t among them. You tell Yoosung this and he agrees. “No, that makes better sense. I was so wrapped up in the game, I—Oh no! I missed the session!”

“Don’t forget,” you simper as you tidy yourself up and ignoring his flustered shriek, “Next time you can’t play for 20 minutes.”

Yoosung groans, again, with that indiscernible growl that could be frustration or another round of hand play. You figure out which when he tells you, “I guess I’ll just have to play with you until then.” The next morning, you find a multimedia message waiting for you from Yoosung. Your face is furiously red and hot, and there’s a bit of a tingle between your legs as you look over the picture of a blushing, smiling, cum-splattered Yoosung with the words ‘Yes, ma’am’ written at the bottom with a promise to play with you again tonight. A message from Seven comes after it and you open it.

_707: how’d it go?_

_MC: he won’t be playing online for a while_

_707: he kicked the habit? That’s good._

_MC: I think he picked up a new one…_

_707: A new one?_

_MC: We’ll be playing again ;)_


End file.
